


A Day in the Life: Aquarium Date

by hyogaku



Series: Youtuber AU [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyogaku/pseuds/hyogaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum takes Jinyoung to the aquarium on their free time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life: Aquarium Date

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is beta-ed by the one and only hyogaku, aka me! So you might still find a lot of grammar mistakes, but I hope you'll enjoy it!

The first thing Jinyoung does when he wakes up from his sleep this morning is taking his camera from the bedside table. He already decided to make an “A Day in the Life” video last night when he brainstromed for an idea for a new video, besides, today he and Jaebum will go to enjoy themselves on a date.

He rubs his eyes once again before he presses the record button.

“Hey guys, it’s me Jinyoung!” Jinyoung says quietly, almost like a whisper, before he waves to the camera. Jaebum is still sleeping beside him so he doesn’t want to wake him up. “Today Jaebum and I are going to spend our day outside the apartment. Just eating, maybe? I don’t know, I don’t think we have any plan yet”.

Jinyoung gets up from the bed slowly, still holding the camera in front of his face. He walks towards the door before opening it as quiet as possible and then heading up to the kitchen, “I think I’m just gonna make french toasts for me and Jaebum for breakfast”.

When Jinyoung gets to the kitchen, he sets the camera on the kitchen table before he prepares for the french toast. He hums while he stirs the toasts before he feels something warm on his waist and a weight on his right shoulder.

“Good morning Jaebumie. You’re awake,” Jinyoung says but his eyes still focus to the pan. Jaebum just hums before he kisses Jinyoung’s neck, “Good morning baby”.

Jinyoung who still has his eyes focused on the pan suddenly remember that the camera is still recording, “Jaebumie, get off of me right now, the camera is still on”.

Jinyoung tries to shake his shoulders but Jaebum just stays still, “You can just cut this part later”.

Jinyoung lets out a sigh but god knows how much he loves clingy Jaebum.

“Your cooking smells so good,”

“It’s just french toasts though,” Jaebum starts to loosen his grip on Jinyoung’s waist a bit and raises his head from Jinyoung’s shoulder, “Everything you cook smells delicious though, just like you”.

God, sometimes Jinyoung can’t understand how corny his boyfriend can be. Jinyoung just shakes his head before smiling a little bit, “Stop it you shithead”.

 

As soon as they finish their breakfast, Jinyoung starts to pile up all the plates and the glasses on the table to bring them to the sink. Jaebum walks to Jinyoung’ and stands beside him before brings his face closer to Jinyoung, “You haven’t given me a good morning kiss, Jinyoungie”.

Jinyoung who is still busy cleaning up the dishes just laughs before giving a light peck to Jaebum’s cheek, “Go take a shower”.

“You don’t want to take a shower with me?” Jaebum puts his hands on Jinyoung’s butt before he squeezes it lightly. 

Jinyoung suddenly drops the plate to the sink (thank God it’s not made from glass) and shoves Jaebum from his side, “Go away”.

Jaebum runs off to the bathroom with his loud laugh; Jinyoung shakes his head while chuckling secretly. God, he sometimes still can’t believe this is _the same Jaebum_ that he used to have a crush on.

 

“So where are we going today, Jaebumie?”

Jinyoung has set the camera on the dashboard of Jaebum’s car. They took a couple hours to prepare themselves and cleaning the apartment earlier and now they are already in the car and dressed nicely. Jinyoung adjusts the seat belt, leaning back and willing himself to relax.

Jaebum still has his hands on the steering wheel but he takes a glance at Jinyoung quickly before answering the question, “You’ll see later”.

Jinyoung pouts, “Last time we went out you brought me to a massage shop”.

“Is that bad?”

“Yes. My shoulders and hips were hurting so bad,” Jinyoung tries to sound a little upset.

“That’s why you should excercise every morning”.

“I hate you”.

Jaebum laughs teasingly and quickly pinches Jinyoung’s left cheek,  “Love you too”.

 

They arrives in front of a massive building Jinyoung recognizes from the internet. He tries to remember what kind of building it is and he gasps a little when he realizes it.

 “Is this—Oh my god! Why do you bring me to the aquarium?” Jinyoung asks, still totaly clueless. He removes the camera from the dashboard quickly.

“I don’t know. I think it’s a nice Saturday to relax while looking at the aquarium. Besides, it will be a nice vlog material,” Jaebum laughs.

“Do you know I’ve been wanting to go to this place?”

“Yes. I know I’m a good boyfriend”.

Jinyoung lets out a sigh and laughs a little. For once he doesn’t even try to argue with Jaebum because yes, yes Jaebum is a really good boyfriend. A corny one, though.

 

It’s all dark and blue when they enter the building. You can see fishes and other sea creatures in every corner of the place. Jinyoung opens his mouth as he steps forward.

“Jaebum, this is heaven,” He puts his hands on the glass, stroking it slowly. There are some clownfishes in front of him.

Jaebum laughs at Jinyoung, “Do you need help with the camera?”

“Yes please,” Jinyoung gives the camera to Jaebum before Jaebum presses the record button. Jaebum knows Jinyoung won’t be able to record everything because he will be too fascinated by the aquarium he can’t look away from it.

 

When they gets back to the car, Jaebum swears he still can see the sparks on Jinyoung’s eyes.

“I didn’t know you like the aquarium so bad?”

“How can you not? That’s the question,” Jinyoung decides not to set the camera on the dashboard because they are going to eat in the restaurant near the building.

Jaebum laughs, “I can’t believe you prefer going to the aquarium instead of the massage shop”. He starts the car and adjusting the seatbelt before he places his hands on the steering wheels.

“I can’t help it. The aquarium is just too beautiful,” Jinyoung lets out a sigh.

“Not more beautiful than you though,” Jaebum says with a smile on his face.

Jinyoung puts his palms on his face, “Please remind me again why am I dating you?”

 

Jinyoung and Jaebum arrive at the restaurant twenty minutes later.

They both agree to go to a Italian restaurant because they both suddenly crave for pasta. It’s not a really fancy place, but at least the inside looks clean and comfortable enough for them to have dinner.

“Welcome. How may I help you?” A male waiter walks toward them as  they enter the restaurant. The restaurant is not too crowded and Jinyoung hums quietly, feeling kinda relieved because he is not a big fan of a crowded place, especially restaurant. All he wants is a quite dinner.

“A table for two, please,” Jaebum answers, not forgetting to give a polite smile to the male waiter in front of them. The waiter leads their way to a table near the window. Jinyoung’s favorite spot.

The waiter gives them a couple of menus, “You can call me or the other waiter when you’re ready to order”. The waiter bows before leaving them to the kitchen.

Jinyoung looks at their surrounding, not too empty, but not too crowded neither. Beside them sit a bunch of boys—high school students from what Jinyoung is guessing—with some books on the table. Jinyoung smiles a little, having a little flashback to his highschool days.

Jinyoung takes out the camera from his bag to record some footage for his vlog, “So now Jaebum and I are going to eat some pasta. Please say hi, Jaebum”.

He turns the camera to record Jaebum who is now waving lazyly, “Hey everyone”.

They talks a little about their day, Jinyoung being hyper about the aquarium, while Jaebum just laughs at him most of the time.

Their orders come ten minutes later. The waiter leaves their table after they both thanking him.

“I ordered a Ravioli. Jaebumie what did you order?” Jinyoung turns his camera to record Jaebum and his dishes.

“I’m choosing Carbonara today”.

“As expected, Jaebum the boring guy,” Jinyoung laughs; ignoring Jaebum’s pout.

“At least you love me,” Jaebum says, putting his hand above Jinyoung’s

Jinyoung smiles a little, “Cheeseball”.

 

Jinyoung drops his fork accidentally when he’s halfway through his Ravioli. He looks around but all the waiters are busy serving the other costumers.

“Wait I’m gonna ask for a new fork,” Jinyoung stands up from his seat to go to the counter beside the cashier.

He walks toward the counter when someone quickly passes by him and quietly murmurs, “You gays are gross”.

Jinyoung’s gasps quietly. Some people sure had ever called him and Jaebum with some homophobic slurs, but it was on the internet. Never in his life once someone showing hatred directly to his face.

His eyes start to water. He realizes that he is one of the boys who sit next to their table. When he looks back to search for the boy, he sees no one. The table next to his and Jaebum’s is already empty.

Jinyoung completely forgets about the fork. He goes back to their table before quickly picking up his bag from his seat, “I want to go home”.

“But you haven’t fin—are you crying?” Jaebum stands up immediately when he sees tears on his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Jinyoung-ah, what happened?” he wipes Jinyoung’s tears with his thumbs but Jinyoung keeps looking down the floor. Jaebum slowly puts his arms around Jinyoung’s smaller figure.

Jinyoung immediately buries his face on Jaebum’s neck as Jaebum pats his back as gentle as he can.

“I—I just want to go home,” Jinyoung sobs quietly.

Jaebum pulls away after a while, putting Jinyoung on the seat before wiping the tears that still linger on Jinyoung’s cheeks, he crouches a little to meet Jinyoung at eye level, “Okay, wait here, yeah? I’ll go pay our food, and then we’re going home”. Jaebum walks toward the cashier after Jinyoung gives him a small nod.

 

Jinyoung is quiet the whole ride home. He still hasn’t told Jaebum about what happened yet.

“Aren’t you going to tell me what happened?” Jaebum asks. He sounds so worried, but Jinyoung doesn’t want to answer him. At least for now. He doesn’t want to talk about it yet.

Jaebum lets out a sigh before he puts his hands on Jinyoung’s lap and squeezing it gently.

 

After an awfully quiet ride, they finally gets home. Jinyoung immediately goes to their bedroom after taking off his shoes and putting them on the shoe rack.

Jaebum throws himself to the sofa as he massages his temples with his fingers. He knows how Jinyoung is when he’s upset, and Jaebum doesn’t want to bother him, but his mind can’t stop worrying about what just happened to Jinyoung.

As soon as Jaebum feels relaxed for a bit he gets up to go to the bathroom. He takes a bowl and a little towel before filling the bowl with a warm water.

He quietly opens the door to their bedroom to see Jinyoung’s back facing him. Jaebum pulls the chair from their desk and places it beside their bed; in front of Jinyoung.

“At least let me take care of you, okay? Your eyes looks so puffy and sticky,” Jaebum puts the bowl on the bedside table beside him before dipping the towel lightly. Jaebum moves his hand to Jinyoung’s cheek before he wipes Jinyoung’s face with the warm towel gently.

“Aren’t you going to change your clothes?” Jaebum patiently asks eventhough he knows Jinyoung isn’t going to answer him.

When Jaebum’s done he leans toward Jinyoung’s face to plant a kiss on his cheek. He walks to leave their bedroom to put the bowl on their kitchen sink. He reminds himself to clean them later.

Now he doesn’t know what to do. Usually Jinyoung will asks him to watch his favorite crappy soap drama on the television on this time of hour.

He sits on the sofa as he takes out his phone from his pocket. And suddenly he gets an idea. He opens his twitter; scrolling through his timeline slowly. After a while he taps the new tweet button.

_Everyone, please send Jinyoung a lot of love ♥♥♥ mention him! Go go go!_

Jaebum  taps the tweet button before he gets up and going to walk toward the bedroom door.

He knocks the door lightly, “Jinyoungie, if it’s not bothering you please open your twitter”. Jaebum smiles before he walks to the bathroom. He remembers he hung his pajamas on the bathroom door this morning.

 

Jinyoung still lays on the bed when Jaebum asks him to open his twitter. Jaebum must be up for something, he thinks.

He slowly sits from his position, before walking toward the desk where he left his bag at, and going back to the bed as soon as he gets his phone.

_Jinyoung-ah! I want you to know that we’ll always love you!_

_I don’t know what happened but Jinyoung-ah, we are here for you!_

_Jinyoung-ah! Our precious Jinyoung! Please remember that we’ll always be here for you!_

Jinyoung smiles as he scrolls through the mentions.

He suddenly feels so dumb. It’s just a one, highschool student—who is probably still going through his puberty—called him gross, but he made such a big deal out of it. He hates overthinking about this. Why would he care? He has his subscribers who never fail to cheer him up when he needs them. And most importantly, he has Jaebum, who’ll always be there for him; who will always support him through his hard times, and who he can always share his happiness with.

Jinyoung gets up from the bed to slowly stepping out from the bedroom. He tries to make his steps as quiet as possible when he sees Jaebum from behind the sofa.

When he finally close enough, he slowly puts his arms around Jaebum’s neck from behind, “Jaebumie, I’m sorry,” he says while he rests his chin on Jaebum’s shoulder.

Jaebum startles, quickly turning his head to face Jinyoung.

“Jinyoungie, you okay?” Jinyoung nods his head before he loosens up his arms from Jaebum’s neck to go to sit beside him.

“Hey, tell me what happened?” Jaebum says gently as he grabs Jinyoung’s hand, slowly caressing it with his thumb.

Jinyoung lets out a sigh while looking at the floor, “I was just being stupid. I’m sorry”.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Jaebum brushes Jinyoung’s bangs from his face.

Jinyoung shuts his eyes before he can finally look at Jaebum.

“Someone called us gross,” Jinyoung says quietly, almost like a whisper, “I’m sorry I know that was stupid”.

“Stop apologizing,” Jaebum shushed him, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when that happened”.

Jinyoung just shakes his head.

“Next time when things like this happen again, please quickly tell me I can fight whoever mess with you,”  Jaebum grits his teeth.

“Please forget it, okay? Totally not worth your tears”.

Jinyoung nods before he curls his body to Jaebum’s chest. Jaebum immediately wraps his arms around Jinyoung.

“Yeah, I’m sorry for making such a big deal out of it,” Jinyoung says, his voice muffles against Jaebum’s chest. Jaebum smiles a little as he strokes Jinyoung’s head.

After a while, Jaebum unwraps his arms from Jinyoung’s body before he gently takes Jinyoung’s face in both his hands and puts his face closer to him. Jinyoung can feel Jaebum’s breath on his skin before Jaebum’s lips softly touch his.

They kiss like that for a while. Jinyoung can feel Jaebum wants to deepen the kiss, so he opens his mouth slightly to give Jaebum permission; Jaebum gladly takes the invitation and starts to move his tongue inside Jinyoung’s mouth.

Jinyoung climbs on Jaebum’s lap, not breaking the kiss. He immediately puts his arms around Jaebum’s neck, pulling Jaebum’s hair lightly. Jaebum moans into the kiss before he wraps one of his hand around Jinyoung’s waist and splays the other one at the top of Jinyoung’s butt, squeezing it lightly.

Jaebum can feel Jinyoung’s member presses on his thighs; already half hard from all the kissing. He grinds his hips into Jinyoung’s and suddenly Jinyoung breaks out the kiss to let out a loud moan.

“ _F—fuck_ Jaebumie,” Jinyoung sobs a little. Jaebum leans his face to plant a kiss on Jinyoung’s jaw, before slowly going down to his neck, biting it hard; leaving a beautiful red mark on the latter skin.

They keep grinding their hips toward each other until Jaebum feels his climax building inside him, “ _Ah Jinyoungie—I’m close_ ”.

Jaebum pulls Jinyoung’s body closer to meet him with each thrust. Jaebum finally comes inside his pants with a grunt. Jinyoung follows after, gasping before he rests his head on Jaebum’s shoulder.

They’re still trying to catch some breaths after what just happened.

“Please don’t ever make me worry again, okay?” Jaebum says, still out of breath as he plants a kiss on Jinyoung’s head.

They stay like that for a while before they clean up theirselves.

 

Jaebum wakes up to the empty spot beside him. He quickly gets up from the bed and stepping outside their bedroom to search for Jinyoung. He searches Jinyoung for a while until he finally finds him on their computer room.

Jinyoung looks up to the door to find his boyfriend makes a face at him.

“What?”

“Why are you up so early?” Jaebum asks as he walks towards Jinyoung. Jaebum leans down to peck Jinyoung’s lips softly before rubbing the red mark he left on Jinyoung's neck last night.

“I’m editing my vlog,” Jaebum smiles when he sees Jinyoung’s eye whiskers. Jinyoung is always so excited to upload a new video to his channel.

"I have to edit so many parts and cut it out because you were being so touchy on some of the footage," Jinyoung says as he works on the background music for the video. Jaebum just gives Jinyoung a smug smile. He knows his boyfriend love it when he's being a little touchy.

 

After editing for a while, Jaebum tugs on Jinyoung’s hand, “Are you done yet? I’m kinda hungry”.

“Wait, I’m gonna upload the video first”.

Jinyoung opens the browser and waits as it loads up to his YouTube account. When it’s fully loaded he immediately clicks the upload button. He sets the title and the description while the video is being uploaded.

**Happy Aquarium Date with Jaebum**

 

Jinyoung takes Jaebum’s hand to bring him to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah. I'm so nervous. This is my first time writing a smut. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think about this fic so I can write a better story next time //u//)♥♥♥ ily talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tamagoyucki).


End file.
